


God is Great

by tisfan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Tony wants to make sure he has Loki's undivided attention...
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 226
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	God is Great

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BennyBatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyBatch/gifts).



> for card 3021: K5 - Forgotten Things  
> Mod fill for Tinydragontony

The rituals were designed, Thor had told him, to clear his mind of mundane things. Tony grumbled when he started, because all he felt was ridiculous. And angry because he felt ridiculous.

He knew gods were real, he knew magic was real. So why did his brain insist on telling him that this was _stupid_? Tony spent a few moments wondering if Christian priests felt the same way, wondered if he could, in fact, ask one without getting slapped in the face or something, and then shook it away. Maybe he’d ask Matt Murdock, next time the Avengers teamed up with the Devil from Hell’s Kitchen.

Walk the fire around the space to cleanse it.

The fire, in this case, was a Scandinavian oil lamp with Loki’s double-s symbol carved on it. 

The lamp didn’t do anything particularly interesting while Tony carried it around the borders of the room and then in a spiral to the center. He wasn’t sure if it was supposed to.

From the horn, Tony poured mead into a small clay dish, and used a supposedly “sacred” branch to sprinkle drops of mead around the room (and especially on himself, as he was the one that needed Loki’s favor).

Still, nothing happened.

Mead into a cup, and he added slivers of food from the God-plate he’d prepared. Cooked meat, slices of fruit. 

“So, uh, he didn’t give me any specific magic words to get your attention, but I bless this feast in Loki’s name, and uh, if I could have your attention and favor, that’d be cool.”

“You don’t have to shout,” Loki said. Tony didn’t know if he’d _appeared_ , or if he’d just walked by the room. “We live in the same house, you know.”

Tony nodded, looking around. “So, you--uh, noticed?”

“Darling,” Loki said, coming into the room and touching Tony’s cheek with one long, pale finger. “I notice everything about you. But yes, this got my special attention. And now you have, utterly, my undivided attention, which you never needed, despite all these near forgotten things.”

“There are still Lokeans in the world,” Tony protested. “I checked.”

“Yes, about four and a half thousand,” Loki said with a faint smile. “I’ve been known to visit them a time or two, as well. It’s a tiny population, but worship is sweet. Which doesn’t answer the question, o belovèd.”

“I wanted to make sure I had your attention,” Tony said, reaching into his pocket. “For a very important question.”

“Are you going to make a sacrifice for me, and ask my favor for your crops? Offer me the sweetness of your flesh in exchange for magic?”

“Actually,” Tony said, taking out the small box and offering it to him. “I thought I’d ask you to marry me.”

Tony heard the way Loki’s throat worked as he swallowed. And for perhaps the first time since they’d met, Loki was utterly at a loss for words.

The silence didn’t grow uncomfortable, however, because the look in Loki’s eyes was tender, surprised, grateful, _loving_.

“Oh, yes, belovèd,” Loki said. “Yes, I will.”

“God is good,” Tony said.

“Loki,” Loki corrected, “is great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know very much about Norse worship, aside from what I could research off google and some memories from when I tried Wicca on for size. (it didn't fit well then, either, for me.) I am personally an atheist, and so is Tony (in this fic), so that slightly ridiculous feeling is meant to convey how an atheist might feel while messing around with God-stuff (awkward!) and not any personal condemnation of non-Christian religions.


End file.
